survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survivor Version of "I Love You"
'"The Survivor Version of "I Love You"" '''is the second episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. It was highlighted by one tribe blowing out the other two in the immunity challenge while the other two fought tooth and nail for the win, and lots of idol paranoia. Day 4 Following the first tribal council of the season, Topoxté headed back to camp, seemingly unified if the vote count told the full story. Unfortunately, it didn't, and there was backtracking and a bit of tension on the tribe soon after tribal. Letti, who had thrown out both Gwen and Rize's name as potential targets during the first tribal as well as getting Jackson's vote, was understandably a bit paranoid. She worked to fix some potential damage she may have made, but Gwen and Rize were aware Letti had at one point been keen on getting one of them out. Along with that, once Topoxté made it back to camp, Stood made a break for the idol and was able to grab it at the start of the episode. Rize and Stood had worked together to find the idol, and their pair seemed to only strengthen because of the idol between them, and Stood wanted to not tell anyone except Rize about the idol. On Nakúm, a happy tribe on the surface held a very paranoid and anxious tribe just below that. The idol had and would become a serious point of contention and everyone had their theories for who may have had it. The main suspects for who had the idol came down to Brady, Dexter, and Taka - and those three also made up what seemed to be the "outsiders" of the tribe. Brady had been doing well but being one of the suspects if not the biggest suspect for the idol had harmed his stock. Taka had developed some good relationships and was continuing to work out of the early hole he was in, but also was viewed as shady over both the idol as well as having made some Final 2 deals with people a bit early in the game. This messy paranoia would prove to be a constant on Nakúm throughout the episode. Yaxhá continued to be the most solid and level-headed tribe, something that was definitely noticeable in the first episode but only became more clear during the second episode. The pecking order seemed very standard and the tribe kept with the status, seeing it's member fit their established roles. Coffee and Amelia persisted as fun personalities, Infi carried on in showing he was the king of social play on Yaxhá, and Demi resumed his struggles to integrate with the tribe. The immunity challenge also was announced following tribal council, revealing itself to be a fan favorite - the counting challenge, known as "The Curious Count" this season. The challenge was to begin and hold the first four rounds that same evening, giving the tribes an hour to get ready for the first round. During the rounds of the first night of the challenge, it became clear that Yaxhá was a force to be reckoned with, winning rounds 1, 2, and 4, earning immunity and Fredboat by the time the challenge was halfway over. Topoxté was able to bag the point in round 3, giving them a one-point advantage for when Nakúm and Topoxté would duel for second place and immunity in the final four rounds the next day. Day 5 The tribes woke up the next day, each with a different mindset for the day. Yaxhá, already having earned immunity, was in high spirits and celebrated their impressive victory accordingly. Topoxté, having already been tested at tribal once, was optimistic for the challenge with their one point lead, but also weary of another trip to tribal council and looking to avoid it. Nakúm, with paranoia already at a high and not having a point to their name in the challenge yet, were desperate for the win as well. Nakúm's biggest problem continued to be the paranoia regarding the idol. Cool, Salted, and Sex even made a trip to the location of where the idol had been to check on it, and found that it was, shockingly, still not there. Salted became the lightning rod of sorts regarding paranoia in relation to the idol, as he was more than comfortable theorizing who had been the person to find it and who was lying to the tribe. Topoxté also was starting to see some tensions and cracks begin to show themselves, but for the most part the tribe stayed solid. The Four Lost Thots alliance formed in the premiere continued to be the power alliance of the tribe, but Gwen began to climb up into the higher ends of people's trust rankings through her effort and social play at and following the first tribal. She even was able to secure a new alliance of four on the tribe, between her, Abdi, Rize, and Stood. And though the power alliance did seem as though it would hold strong, the Four Lost Thots weren't immune to paranoia regarding their alliance members. Specifically, Abdi started to feel weary of Tom due to Abdi finding Tom to be a bit shady with things such as an idol clue and also Tom being a bit too unwilling to vote Letti during the first vote. Abdi also began putting an outside-the-box plan into action that worked well for him throughout the season - playing up a "lovable dumb guy" persona, in his words. He used his safari struggles as well as innocuous tribe activities like game nights to help lean into that idea, working to downplay his intelligence, as well as not being afraid to speak his mind and act emotional, which in his eyes would help make him seem less threatening of a player. This plan would prove to work, as Abdi quickly became one of the best-positioned members of the tribe as people really liked and wanted to work with him. That afternoon, the challenge continued, and the two tribes went back and forth in the three rounds played that day. Tom was able to score the first point for Topoxté, giving them a 2-0 lead over Nakúm and needing one point to seal the challenge. Nakúm, on the other hand, would need to win every single remaining round to secure immunity. Cool was able to step up for Nakúm the next round and keep hope alive, winning the round and bringing the score to 2-1. The next (and what would prove to be final) round was one of the closest finishes ever, with Stood scoring and securing the win for Topoxté by answering .001 seconds before Salted could. The crazy finish was the cherry on top of a very memorable challenge, but unfortunately left Nakúm to head to tribal to vote out the 2nd player of the season. Day 6 At tribal, Nakúm finally were faced with the reality that they would need to confront the paranoia that had plagued the tribe for the round and make a decision on who to send home. It wouldn't be an easy decision, and the players were very open at tribal regarding the paranoia surrounding the tribe and the mystery of the idol. The options for the vote seemed pretty clear cut, as Brady, Dexter, and Taka remained on the outside looking in, especially with the rampant concerns that one of them may have held the idol. Brady, who had become the main suspect for having the idol, luckily had Cool on his side, and Cool helped to shift the target onto someone that wasn't Brady, as he would be a good buffer for Cool, who actually held the idol. Sex was more than ok with this, pushing for Dexter to be the target. Salted was on-board with this as well, also wanting to get Brady to play and waste the idol they thought Brady had while also sending home a relatively inactive tribe member. Time, who had slowly worked her way into one of best positions on the tribe, was good with the plan as well, wanting to flush the idol as well as keep Taka safe, who she was closer with than many others. And although the episode was full of paranoia for Nakúm throughout the episode, the vote ended up being fairly easy and painless. Dexter went home in a 6-1 vote over Brady, but Brady did not end up misplaying the idol because he wasn't holding it. Dexter expressed disbelief that he had been suspected of having the idol based on Salted's vote for him, but Salted let him know it wasn't the idol, but his activity level. Salted then told him to go eat cardboard, a phrase he would use more than once throughout the season, and Dexter became the 2nd boot and 20th placer of GuatemORGla. Trivia * The episode title was given by Cool, saying that the phrase "I trust you" in Survivor is similar to the phrase "I love you" in real life.